Singularity
PsiCorps |side2 = China |side3 = Pacific Front |side4 = |goal1 = Instigate a war between China and PF Evacuate all personnel safely |goal2 = Keep the borders secure from infiltration |goal3 = Keep the borders secure from infiltration |goal4 = |commanders1 = Yuri's Proselyte |commanders2 = Unknown Chinese commander |commanders3 = Unknown Pacific Front commander |commanders4 = |forces1 = * Malver * Virus * PsiCorps Trooper |forces2 = Most Chinese arsenal |forces3 = Most Pacific Front arsenal |forces4 = |casual1 = None |casual2 = Heavy |casual3 = Heavy |casual4 = }} Singularity is the eleventh mission of the Epsilon Act One campaign. Background Yuri and his proselyte managed to keep themselves safe following the botched effort to secure the last MIDAS ICBMs, and able to contact with each other again. Earlier, the Chinese invasion to Russia has been repulsed, and with the loss of the MIDAS ICBMs, China mobilizes more forces and cooperates with the Pacific Front for a second attempt to take over Russia. Yuri had not anticipated this possibility – even he was unaware about the alliance in the first place despite of his cooperation with the PRC. Thus, this alliance must be broken to keep Yuri's plans in motion. Ironically, there is a way – the divided Korea is backed by two sides; the PRC on the North and the Pacific Front on the south. The Korean DMZ is as tense as ever, and a simple spark here will ignite a giant war which would allow Yuri's plan to proceed. Fortunately for the Proselyte, things would be easier. As a gratitude for rescuing him from Guantanamo, Rashidi assures Yuri that the Scorpion Cell will lend their support to Yuri from now on. Rashidi personally lend the Proselyte his best friend and an infamous assassin in Africa – Malver, along with an elite sniper to help him in accomplishing the task. To improve the assassin's chance of success, Yuri granted Malver a prototype cloaking device being researched by the PsiCorps. The Proselyte sets his eyes on the Korean DMZ to make the world turn before his eyes. He has to be careful to ensure the safety of his operatives throughout the mission, but for him, they will be just enough to start a war. Events Meeting the Psi-Corps Trooper Starting the fires Evacuation Aftermath Although in the end the Proselyte's intervention made China and Pacific Front fight each other over Korea, Yuri wonders why the war did not start on its own, as both sides turned out to have build up a large force in their respective borders, as the Proselyte witnessed. Nevertheless, the China-Pacific Front war will at least give Russia enough time to recover from their setbacks. Yuri told his proselyte to keep posted, as there are few things left that must be taken for the PsiCorps. Walkthrough Mental Omega 3.3 Act One - Yuri's Epsilon Mission 11- Singularity (On Mental) Trivia * This mission is regarded by the community as the most difficult mission in Mental Omega, and to an extent, the entire Command & Conquer history. Category:Campaign Category:Act One Category:Epsilon missions